


May I Touch Said He

by fandomfix



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, i'm not sure when this is set, semi-public making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: Let's not talk about it, let's just not talk





	May I Touch Said He

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags, I really have no clue when this is set. Just some hand-wavey time when the two of them would decide that the best course of action was to start making out with each other.  
> The main inspiration for this comes from [this](https://twitter.com/kyluxxhell/status/1076619953820893186) tweet, but there are elements of [this one](https://twitter.com/fandomfix8/status/1070054634457350146) as well.  
> Enjoy!

They’ve been in this corridor for ten minutes now, each moment seeming to stretch into several. If Kylo was a betting man, he’d suspect that somehow the Force was involved. But that’s not how the Force works and if the man standing in front of him heard such a thing this would be ruined.

And by this he meant the gradual seduction they were currently ensnared in.

Ten minutes ago, while bickering in an almost relaxed fashion _‘for them anyway’_ they’d simply…stopped walking. Hux had paused, glancing around as if noticing for the first time that they were alone. Kylo also stopped, reaching out his awareness only to realize anyone who _had_ been in the area dispersed after hearing their voices. No one was around. And a switch flipped.

Suddenly Hux was the closest to leaning Kylo had ever seen him. Kylo’s heart was picking up speed in a way he didn’t want to analyze. Instead, he’d jerked his neck, causing the hair haphazardly tucked behind his ears to fall forward. He watched Hux’s pupils dilate as the hair fell forward, saw his hands clench into fists at his sides. He’d pursed his lips and that was all Kylo could focus on.

And it had gone on in that vein for the last ten minutes. If anyone came across them now, they’d be thoroughly confused. They’d stopped bickering, but also hadn’t spoken or moved. Hux was propping himself up against a wall, and Kylo was leaning forward the smallest amount, almost anticipatory.

Of course, if anyone had come across them, they would have had the same intelligence as the people from earlier, and hastily made their exit.

Kylo took a slight step, tired of the gap between them, coming close enough to touch. And he knew he didn’t imagine the brush of fingers against his robes as he did so. Hux’s head tilted upward, his lips still pursed, his eyes still wide, his breathing slow and measured. Kylo was surprised to realize he felt no confusion or worry from the other man. From either of them.

So, he allowed himself to lean forward the smallest bit more. Advancing until their lips were a breath away from each other. If either of them so much as stumbled, they’d be kissing.

But Kylo stopped. Stood there with their lips so close they could feel the warmth coming off each other. He stared into Hux’s eyes, refusing to get lost in them. Refusing to lose his awareness of the man’s hands, of the man’s thoughts. It was only this awareness that kept him from being surprised when a hand reached up into his hair. It rested there for the breath of a moment—almost asking a question—and then pushed Kylo forward.

Their lips came together, pressing in such a way that if he had been a lesser man he might have laughed. He might have thought it was odd looking, to be kissing the general like it was nothing. Like it was everything.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around Hux’s slim waist, pulling them flush against each other. He opened his mouth just enough for Hux to slip his tongue inside. When he felt the fingers in his hair tug again, he shoved Hux up against the wall. He felt the man’s other hand begin to travel, and though he kept his wits enough to pay attention, he didn’t stop kissing. But the hand didn’t reach for a blaster. It came up to his chest, touching his pecs and squeezing in a way that seemed preempted. Like it was something Hux had _thought about_ before.

The kissing continued and though Kylo’s eyes remained open, ever vigilant, he realized that Hux’s were closed. Hux’s eyes were closed and one hand was gripping his chest and the other was in his hair, and Kylo moved his hands down lower. Away from Hux’s waist and down to his ass, squeezing and pushing with everything he could. One of Hux’s legs came up and wrapped behind his knees, locking them both in place. Kylo could feel the way friction was causing other parts of them to react. The way the burn of pleasure was building in his chest, threatening to consume.

He pulled away, the need for air becoming too much of a necessity. He didn’t move his hands. He didn’t do more than move his head enough for his nose to become uncrushed from Hux. He stared at Hux, watching the man’s eyes fixate on his lips. He felt his fingers squeezing again as they both gasped for air.

Their eyes met, and Kylo could feel awareness beginning to return to them both. Beginning to remind them of who they were—to themselves and to each other. Remind them of every way that standing in a corridor writhing on each other like animals was a terrible plan. Kylo knew in that moment that if either of them spoke, this moment would be over. And he desperately wanted to go back to what they’d been doing.

_‘Let’s not talk about it,’_ he thought, pushing into Hux’s mind as loudly as he could. _‘Let’s just not talk.’_

He didn’t know if it worked, if Hux heard him or if he’d simply had the same thought as Kylo. But he surged forward again, basically climbing onto him. Kylo had to adjust his hold on Hux, continuing to keep him pressed to the wall but also squeezing his ass as tightly as he wanted. Finally squeezing his eyes closed as well.

Who knew if he’d get this chance again.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from "May I Feel Said He" by e. e. cummings
> 
> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fandomfix8) or [dreamwidth](https://fandomfix.dreamwidth.org/). I do still have tumblr but i'm not using it much anymore so i'm not gonna link it.


End file.
